


No Place Like Home For The Holidays

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Dominick the Donkey is Nico's favorite Christmas song, Fluff, M/M, Romance, They have 3 cats, mentions of the 7 + reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will and Nico celebrate Christmas morning together with their 3 cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home For The Holidays

Nico walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his shaggy dark hair. He had changed back into his pajamas, hoping to spend the rest of the day in them even though he knew he'd have to change again later. He crawled back into bed, over one of their cats, and crawled under the covers to cuddle his boyfriend.  
  
"Will, wake up. It's Christmas, c'mon! I'll make you breakfast."  
  
Will shifted on his stomach, turning his face towards his boyfriend. One of Nico's hands was rubbing up and down his boyfriend's bare back, the other holding his head up.   
  
"Good morning. Merry Christmas!" Nico said quietly, a warm smile on his face. It was the first thing Will saw once he opened his eyes, and he didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing that every day.   
  
"Mm, Merry Christmas," he groaned out, stretching one of his legs out and disturbing Betty, a fluffy, orange, fat cat that they had adopted a year and a half earlier. As he woke up more, he realized that Gidget was curled into his side, and Roger wasn't in sight.  _'He's probably on the cat tree in the living room,'_ he thought, stretching out more. Nico leaned down for a kiss, but Will turned his face away, letting his boyfriend settle with pressing gentle kisses against the side of his face and neck.   
  
"I'll let you get up and get dressed and stuff. Do you want to open gifts or eat breakfast first?" Nico asked.  
  
"Gifts," Will mumbled, rubbing at his face. He felt Nico slide off of the bed, and he rolled onto his back, letting himself get his bearings before he got up.   
  
Nico went into the living room, turning on a playlist that they had been listening to for a few weeks in spirit of the holiday season. The sound of  _Linus and Lucy_ filled the room, and he hummed along as he went around the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee and Will a cup of hot chocolate. He only liked to drink coffee when he really needed that extra wake-up in the morning.   
  
He curled up in the corner, one of the cats coming out of the bedroom and curling up in his lap. He ran his hand over Betty's long fur, smoothing it down as he took a sip of his coffee. He looked around their living room, having a good feeling about the day to come. Their tree was decorated with rainbow lights and tinsel, along with many ornaments. There were some from around the US, where they had gone on their various travels -- and had made it through the journey home, which many of them didn't thanks to various monsters attacking them. At the top was a complex-yet-lightweight tree topper that Leo had given them the previous Christmas. All Nico really knew about it was it lit up and moved.   
  
Will walked out of the bathroom, with freshly brushed hair and a shirt on. He leaned over the back of the couch, giving Nico a good morning kiss, now that he had brushed his teeth. He sang quietly along to the song playing -- now  _Jingle Bell Rock,_ one of his favorites -- and went into the kitchen to retrieve his drink.   
  
They both curled up next to each other on the floor by the tree, opening the small amount of gifts that they had gotten from each other and a few from their godly parents.  
  
Nico received a record player with a few albums, a pair of socks with skulls on them, and a Mythomagic expansion pack, a new set of shoelaces (since the cats enjoyed chewing on his, and they hadn't figured out how to break them of that habit yet), and a really soft sweater from Will. Hades had given him a card with a $75 gift card to McDonald's.  
  
Will had gotten a new wallet, the CD of the cast recording of Hamilton, a new pair of comfortable shoes for when he was working in the infirmary at camp, and a new set of scrubs from Nico. Apollo had sent him a new stethoscope.   
  
They both had stuffed each other's stockings with practical things like shaving cream and deodorant and a truckload of sweets. Nico had bought all three of the cats a sweater each, while Will had bought them Hawaiian shirts to tease Nico. They were grateful that they had extremely tolerant cats, and managed to put the miniature clothes on them to take a few pictures.   
  
They exchanged thank yous and kisses before setting off around the apartment. Will grabbed a trash bag to clean up all the wrapping paper, humming along to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ while Nico started making breakfast. Neither of them were very good cooks when it came to breakfast food, but they both could manage scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes just fine. Nico enjoyed trying to make shapes with the batter, but after a few failed attempts at Christmas trees, he settled on just making snowmen (with sausages for arms) and Mickey Mouse shaped ones. Will eventually finished cleaning up and had turned up the music.  
  
"Oh gods," he mumbled, hearing the sounds of the tuba that indicated Nico's favorite song. Will could never help but smile at his boyfriend getting _so_ into the song about an Italian Christmas donkey.   
  
_"Hey! Chingedy-ching, hee-haw hee-haw, it's Dominick the donkey! Chingedy-ching, hee-haw hee-haw, the Italian Christmas donkey!"_  
  
Lou Monte's voice was drowned out by Nico's as he flipped pancakes and moved sausages to plates. He sang loudly, looking Will directly in the eye as he sang the parts when the donkey brayed, which caused Will to roll his eyes and press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.   
  
"You're a nerd," he said, getting some plates down from the cupboard.   
  
"You know you love it!" Nico said, grinning.   
  
Nico finished up the eggs and pancakes, going to the fridge to get out butter and syrup. He was going to grab some silverware when Will stepped in front of him, surprising him.  He leaned in, pressing their lips together.   
  
"Thank you for making breakfast," he said, leaning back and smiling sweetly. "Love you."  
  
"Mmm, love you too," Nico said, kissing his cheek. They grabbed what they needed and sat down to eat, devouring everything on the table. They both ripped small pieces of pancakes off for the begging cats who wouldn't shut up unless they got table scraps. Roger curled up in Nico's lap, getting grey fur all over his pajama pants. Gidget rubbed against their legs, while Betty sat on an extra chair and meowed loudly until she got what she wanted.    
  
~~~  
  
Eventually, after spending half the day lounging around listening to Christmas tunes and wrapping gifts for their friends, they ventured out to camp for dinner with the year-rounders. They bundled up in sweaters and packed a set of clothes each, planning to stay overnight.  
  
The camp was decorated accordingly, everything glowing with lights. A Christmas tree shone through the windows of the Big House, decked out in ornaments made by campers over the years. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, and the Demeter cabin had made poinsettias and hydrangeas and holly grow around the camp, along with various other plants.   
  
Will went back to his cabin to catch up with his siblings, leaving Nico to leave presents in their other friends' cabins. Percy had told Nico that Annabeth's family was going to be visiting New York around the holiday season, so the two of them had gotten their families together for the day and wouldn't be visiting camp until the day after. Jason was in California, spending the holiday with Piper and her dad. Hazel and Frank were staying at Camp Jupiter with Reyna. Leo and Calypso were the only ones that were spending Christmas at Camp Half-Blood.   
  
Everyone met for a rather large meal in the dining pavilion, then migrated out to the amphitheater for singing Christmas carols together. Will, Austin, and Kayla were up at the front, and Nico stood in the shadows of the fire, a small smile on his face as he hummed along.  
  
Will took a break, letting Austin and Kayla lead for a moment. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. Nico reached up, running one of his hands through his boyfriend's hair, the other resting on the small of his back. Both of them were content in that moment -- in each other's arms and surrounded by people who cared about them no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> My family is also Italian so, knowing a few Italian Christmas carols, I had to include at least one. Dominick the Donkey is one of my favorites, and we have a family band that sings it (along with many others) every year for our huge Christmas party, so I thought it was fitting. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment (I reply to all comments!). I have a Christmas playlist on my Spotify if anyone was wondering what songs I imagined them listening to! :D > https://open.spotify.com/user/jennifer972000/playlist/3XnfWjHMKmIg2OobgGn4f0 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the book series that they come from. Not affiliated with Rick Riordan or Disney-Hyperion. I do not own the songs mentioned in this story nor do I claim to.


End file.
